Until The Last Breath
by Shadow of the Forgotten Ones
Summary: Ron likes slipping into muggle bars where no one knows his name. Where no one knows who he knows. Then one night after he and Hermione break up Draco finds him. Draco the blond prat that cause so many problems. Draco the blond prat that made him hope he could be more during fourth year just for a bit. After that things start falling together.
AN: This is for the Sad Soulmate/ Soulmark AU prompt challenge where your soulmates last words are on your skin instead of their first words to you. My best friend gave me the couple Ron/Draco/Harry and told me to go crazy. Which I did. However as you will see I may have failed on some of it but it will be three chapters long. I've messed with canon a bit, you'll be able to see where , and there will be three chapters to this fic. However I don't know how quickly the other two will come about and the fic is perfectly ended, in my evil opinion, where it is. ((This fic is largely unbeta'd a few people read over it and told me I missed some grammar stuff and I think I got them all but I suck at grammar and Word's grammar check can't always be trusted))

* * *

" _Ron..."_

" _No, no it's okay. I never expected us to last... Don't look at me like that... You're too good for me 'Mione. You know that, I know that, hell the whole bloody world knows I'm a complete wanker."_

" _Oh Ron... Look at me Ronald. You are not a complete wanker. Slightly a wanker? Yes. Completely, irredeemably one? No... You deserve to be happy too."_

With a heavy shake Ron lifts his head and stares around the muggle bar he's found himself in trying to drive away memories. There is just something about the anonymity of these places that he has come to enjoy. It's been three weeks since Hermione wised up and dumped him. They still share a flat, he more than thankful that they got one with two bedrooms instead of one, so he sees her everyday. It's easy to slip back into the role of friend. And he thinks it's that ease that has him hiding in the bottom of a tankard. Surely he should be more broken up? He was in love with her wasn't he? He loved her and yet at the same time he didn't _love_ her. Not like she deserves. Not like Krum will love her. She thinks she's being sneaky, but he knows her. Knows those smiles she gets when she reads those letters that owl brings. And if it's not Krum, cause that is the only detail he doesn't know for sure, he will get a few of his old pals from the Aururs to vet him or her. It's not good to let his thoughts wander the direction they have but sometimes it's like his thoughts aren't his own, like they are their own being. He shakes his head roughly getting up to order another pint. While he waits his right hand comes up to scratch at one of his Marks. Part of him hopes that his and Hermione's amicable break up means she's not one of his Marks, but part of him wishes she is. One of them isn't in the handwriting of his Soulmate, it's the gentler of his two, it could belong to her… With a firm shake he takes the tankard that is slowly placed in front of him. The barkeep is giving him a worried look so Ron flashes a smile and goes back to his booth.

He's close to giving up when a form slides into the booth opposite of him. A form with blond hair and gray eyes.

"A muggle bar Weasel?"

Ah he knows that voice, that sneer.

"Malfoy."

He pushes memories away of Fourth year. Of quick touches and even quicker kisses. Of wanting something for himself, of wanting to be seen and told the truth. Of wanting to be more than the Weasley that drags Harry and Hermione down. Of the shouting match when the first event ended.

" _It's not fair is it Weasel? All he has to do is live. But we have to do so much don't we?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _Without even meaning to he steals from us... He does, Weasel he does. He has Hermione at his side not you. He has your parents too doesn't he. Especially after he saved your sister. But... It's okay cause I have you. You are my_ _Weasel."_

"What can I say, the beer is good."

Draco snorts and steals the tankard from his hand. The look of disgust that comes onto the blond's face is one of beauty and Ron laughs. Neither says anything but they both drink until closing time. They lean on each other and Ron calls a cab, apparating while drunk is not a good idea, to take him home. He doesn't question whither or not Draco will want to sleep over, what Hermione will think, he just knows that those three hours of silence where the best time he has had in awhile. Together they stumble up into Ron's flat and it's when they are in his room that Draco speaks again.

"I didn't know you still felt like that for me Weasel."

Ron just smiles and pushes him onto the bed.

"Shut up Ferret. We are both too long for the couch and I don't fancy sleeping on the floor."

The next morning he wakes alone. He tries to tell himself that it doesn't matter, that he doesn't feel that way for Draco anymore. But just like everything he tells himself, that he's worth something, that he doesn't wish that he was the one to die instead of Fred, that he deserves to be happy, he doesn't believe it. He stumbles out into the hall and down into the small kitchenette where he blinks slowly at very unimpressed Hermione. She has her hands on her hips and her right foot is tapping the ground. _Tap, tap, tap. Pause. Tap, tap, tap, double tap._ She's frowning at him and it makes him cringe back like a scolded child.

"Draco Malfoy was here," she states with the calmness of one way passed pissed.

He cringes some more.

"He didn't say anything bad to you did he?" he asks softly.

"No he was pleasantly civil. I did not expect him to be in the kitchen so I very nearly jinxed him."

"You very nearly jinxed him on principle," he says with a soft snort.

She smiles at him.

"You know me so well."

Ron looks around her hopefully, however there is no Draco still in the kitchenette.

"Ron?" her voice is cautious and curious all at once. He gives her a small smile.

"It's nothing."

This time the silence that settles around him is uncomfortable compared to the comfortable one that he shared with Draco. Hermione is staring at him as he slowly makes himself a hangover cure and breakfast. She's still staring at him when he stands to put his dishes in the sink. He clears his throat awkwardly.

"So uh... Did you have anything you need?"

"I want to know why Draco Malfoy was in _our_ kitchen drinking water out of the sink like a _muggle_."

Ron looks away and scratches at his neck. How does he explain it? How does he tell his friend that he dated the male who was constantly calling her a mudblood? How does he tell her that he had kissed the lips of a Death Eater, of the man whose Aunt tortured her? How does he tell her that he still thinks of him, thinks of Harry? He starts like a cat when he feels Hermione grab his hand. Her irritated/considering look replaced with a concerned look as she runs a hand down his irritated neck, thankfully this time it isn't bloody.

"Ron?"

"We had a drink together... well more than one more like a few."

"And he came home with you...?"

"We were both drunk off our arses and I didn't think about it."

"He just came with?"

"Yes...?"

"Does he make you happy?"

He pauses and Hermione looks grim for a moment. She grabs his face and brings it close to hers resting their foreheads together. They both have nightmares about the war. They wake each other up. They hold each other. So he knows that she hasn't gotten over what happened in the Malfoy Manor. Knows that while she likes to be the type to forgive and forget she has trouble forgetting this.

"If he hurts you I will hurt him and I have friends who will help me get away with it," her voice is almost cold with a chilling undercurrent of excitement. She wants a reason to strike back at the monster in her nightmares.

"It's not like that 'Mione."

Hermione huffs and shakes her head.

"Males!" she exclaims walking away from him, leaving him confused and antsy. With a shake of his head he washes the dishes that he dirtied and together they go about their day.

Nothing of note really happens until Monday. He's at _Weasely's Wizard Wheezes,_ manning the registrar as he's not exactly the best customer service person and George is better at it anyways. There is a large commotion and the next thing he knows Harry is in front of him. The black haired boy looks better. His skin is healthier and the bags under his eyes are no longer deep enough to cause concern. And the smile. Ron feels his heart jump and forces a wider smile.

" _You have to promise not to tell mum."_

" _Why would I tell mother?"_

" _Because you're Percy. You're the responsible one."_

" _If I think what you tell me will get you hu... Ron?"_

" _I... I had a dream bout Harry last night."_

" _That's perfectly normal. He's your friend."_

" _It... it wasn't a friendly dream Percy... It... We..."_

" _Oh."_

" _I... I didn't think I could talk to the Twins. They'd laugh or worse! Tell Harry... It's not natural is it Percy? I'm... I'm wrong aren't I?"_

" _NO! You are not wrong, it is perfectly natural, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Is he the only one?"_

Ron mentally shakes himself and signals to George that he's taking a break to talk to Harry.

"What's up mate? Something wrong with Teddy?"

"I asked her to marry me!"

Ron starts and feels his heart break. He swallows thickly.

"What?"

"Ginny. I asked her to marry me! I want you to be my best man. Will you?"

"Of course," he says mechanically. Harry grins widely, wrapping his arms around Ron. They spin around, Harry's excitement, his happiness granting him a burst of strength. Ron soaks in the feeling of Harry's arms around him.

"I'm happy for you mate," he whispers.

They talk for a bit longer and then Ron is forced to watch Harry walk away knowing this time there is no chance of him and Harry getting together. He can't breathe as he watches Harry's robes swish out of view. Out in the main shop he hears George's whoop of happiness and Harry's laughter. But Ron is past knowing. Mind far away he scratches at the Marks on his neck. His breathing is erratic and he has to bite his lip from to keep from making sounds. He should be happy for his friend, his brother. That is what Harry is, his brother... No matter how much the gold and red words on his neck look like Harry's writing. Harry. Is. His. Brother. Not one of his two Soulmates. And how greedy can he be having two Soulmates when the average Joe has one.

" Ron?... Shite... Come on little brother focus on me!... Angelina get Hermione!"

 _He can hear her screaming. Oh gods he can hear her screaming. She's screaming and he doesn't want to think that Draco is the one doing the torturing. Because in his mind it is Draco and not his aunt doing it. It doesn't matter that his blond refused to identify either of them. But then the door opens, Dobby has left and Ron halfway thinks that it is someone who is going to check on them. Scabbers... no Peter not Scabbers is the person to come in. Only it isn't. It's Fenrir. He's got a dark look on his face as he sniffs the air. His grey eyes light up with sadistic glee and he licks his lips._

" _Oh this is too good," he growls lowly._

"Ron!"

"Hermione?" Ron asks stiltedly, staring at Hermione still halfway in his memory, still stuck in the nightmare. She seems to realize this as she grabs the side of his neck gently, grounding him and leaning her forehead onto his.

"Stay here with me Ron. You're safe, you're not where ever you think you are," she whispers, her fingers stroke his neck. Not three weeks ago that was an intimate action, it still is in a way and he slowly comes back to the present. He focuses on her voice, which is thick with emotion, and her face.

"You're crying..."

Hermione laughs softly, her eyes closing for a moment.

"Of course you'd notice that," she says fondly and he attempts to smile.

"What else would I notice?"

"How about the fact you are bleeding?" George demands making Ron jump a little. Hermione tightens her grip on him and Angelina smacks the older Weasley's arm.

"George!"

"Don't George me Angelina."

Ron pulls back from Hermione who reluctantly lets him go and touches his neck curiously. It wouldn't be the first time he scratched himself raw. He flinches slightly, no matter how many times he does it he doesn't like the feel of blood on his neck. Hunching up his shoulders he looks away.

"Sorry..."

"I don't want apologies little brother I want to know why."

The air grows tense for a while before Hermione goes over to Angelina and drags her out of the room. With his anchor gone Ron curls in on himself, hands clenching at his knees.

"Can't explain why exactly... Just happens... I see or hear or smell or hell touch something and I get flung into a memory," he mutters. It's quiet and he's sure that George has left him, he wouldn't blame his older brother he really wouldn't but then there are hands touching his face. Pulling it up and a whispered spell that takes away the stinging and removes the feel of blood. George is looking at him so softly.

"And Harry telling you he proposed to Ginny caused this," it's not a question but a statement but Ron feels the need to explain, to talk, to finally have someone know other than Percy. Percy who has his own nightmares, who isn't allowed near sharp objects or his wand anymore. Percy whose possible Soulmate visits every day according to the owls his mother sends.

"He's leaving me... Going somewhere I can't hope to keep up," he starts only to stop and grimace at how it sounds.

"What?"

"Harry... He's choosing Ginny."

"Of course he is. Who else would he have... Ron?"

"I have his handwriting on my neck," Ron blurts out, "I dreamt about him."

"Dreamt?"

"I don't dream much anymore George. It's mostly nightmares now..."

George doesn't say anything, just pulls his brother into a hug that Ron hesitantly returns. In that embrace he lets everything out. It pours out like water from a spout, everything he feels about Harry, the fear he felt when Percy told him what his Marks said, as they had came in at the same time, about the relief when his Marks didn't burn when Hagrid carried Harry to them, of knowing that Harry would live but fearing maybe his Mark was wrong. About trying to fight it, fight the Marks and the notion that you have to love your Mark to be happy and find happiness with Hermione. He tells his older brother how he feels about having two Marks. George pulls away, not far just enough to read the writing on his neck. The red and gold writing on the right side of Ron's neck leaves a sour taste in his mouth and the writing on the right eases it a bit.

"Malfoy huh?"

Ron flinches and George rolls his eyes fondly. He pulls completely away from Ron and pulls up his right sleeve.

"None of that," George says calmly stretching out his arm for Ron to see, "After all you aren't the one with his twin brother's writing on his arm with another person's underneath."

Ron runs his fingers over the grey and scratched out words and looks up at George.

"Aye. Me and Fred and Angelina. She has our writing on her hips. You may not have Harry any more. He did what you couldn't and found happiness with Ginny, and hey he could decide that she is the wrong Weasley, but you still have Malfoy right?"

Ron snorts.

"I don't think so... We had some beers together that's it."

"But he didn't jinx you when he woke up. He was nice to 'Mione wasn't he, else Hermione would have had assault charges on her right? Those are good signs. Don't give up."

George waits until Ron smiles before talking again.

"Now that that is settled we need to figure out a way to keep you from scratching yourself until you bleed."

"I don't mean to do."

"Don't worry about it too much. I'm sure me and Hermione can come up with something if we put our heads together... Don't you get that constipated look on your face Ronnikins!"

And like that the sad, depressed, tense air evaporates and Ron launches himself playfully at his older brother. They roughhouse until a throat clears and they jump apart. Hermione raises an eyebrow at the innocent looks sent her way.

"May I sweep Ron away for the rest of the day?" she asks with a fond head shake. Ron pouts slightly.

"I don't need coddled or swept away. I can finish my shift," he protests. George ignores him and nods.

"Of course. I can handle the shop. Take care of him, yeah?"

Ron groans loudly.

"I'm fine!"

"Well I'm starving and want lunch Ronald so come eat with me."

The tone Hermione speaks in kills his urge to protest and he meekly offers his arm. She smiles widely walking over to him and taking it. George chuckles lowly.

"George, Angelina is still out there waiting for you," Hermione says over her shoulder as she leads Ron away. The last glimpse of his brother Ron gets is of his face paling slightly which makes him laugh. The two walk to one of the newer restaurants that popped up in Diagon Alley after the war. It's nice and homey, the lighting just right to make him relax after walking through the crowds. He nearly eats his tongue when the excited, puppy like waiter gives them the menus and he sees the prices. He almost feels guilty for ordering food but Hermione is giving him a look that says she'll order for him if he tries to go cheap. The food is good and so is the company. It's nice just sitting with Hermione and talking. Some time later the puppy waiter approaches, Ron notes with dread that he has no where near the same amount of jump to his step, and hands over a piece of paper to Hermione who stares at it.

"It's not cursed if that's what you're worried about. Checked it myself," the waiter says lowly and Hermione takes it. Ron watches her read and smiles when she begins to chuckle. Without a word she hands it over to Ron when she finishes reading it.

 _Ms. Granger, I would like to extend an offer to you. Should you choose to, I am willing to pay for a meal no matter the cost of it the next time you come here. I would have picked up the tab for your current visit however I remember your left hook and do not wish to upset you and become reacquainted with it. Simply show this to the Maitre D'hotel and they will know what to do. DM_

Ron quickly glances up, searching the restaurant for Malfoy and slumping when he doesn't see the blond. When he looks back at Hermione she is looking at him guardedly. Whither she is expecting another episode or Draco to pop out he isn't sure. He clears his throat.

"So, you going to take him up on this? He asks waving the paper around. Hermione shrugs her shoulders, thanking the waiter and asking for the check. Ron gives a smile.

"You can bring Krum here ya know. Order the most expensive, pretension thing on the menu," he says almost casually. Hermione gives herself away with a slight twitch and his smile becomes real.

"It is Krum that has been making you smile right?"

"Maybe."

They both chuckle at that.

"Good. He'll treat you as you should be," he says with a nod. When Hermione says nothing and just stares at him he begins to fidget.

"I mean he makes you happy right? And he ain't gonna hurt you... He proved that fourth year. Hell he was better to you that year than I was and-"

"I understood what you meant Ron," Hermione cuts him off, "I'm... just a bit shocked you are taking it this well. It's only been three weeks... And it is _Krum_."

"That year wasn't my best year... It's the year that my Marks came in and I started questioning everything. Not that it excuses anything but I... I was very protective of what I knew because everything else was changing... Sides I'm more mature than that fourteen year old," Ron rambles slightly and Hermione reaches out a hand to grab his.

"You are. And so isMalfoy as much as it pains me to say it," she says, her nose crinkling on Malfoy.

"What makes you say that?" Ron asks fighting to keep the hope from his voice. Hermione just smiles a secretive little smile and they get up from the table.

They say time heals all wounds and Ron is starting to believe it. By the time two months have rolled by he's feeling lighter and happier. Not even the upcoming wedding is doing much to damper his mood. Malfoy has been in and out of his days, popping up at the oddest of times. Sometimes at the joke shop, sometimes at whatever muggle bar he goes to and one memorable occasion at his flat where Draco was trying to sneakily leave a present at the door. Draco had of course played it off before fleeing. Hermione had laughed at his face when he brought it in.

"He does that. Thinks no one notices him but he's a bit hard to miss."

"This... this isn't the first time?"

"Well normally it's notes to me. His way of apologizing I think. Sprinkled with Malfoy charm of course."

Ron raises an eyebrow.

"You've only just started to read the notes haven't you?"

Hermione sniffs.

"He's a prat but a prat you like. Now what's in the box?"

He sets the box down on the table and opens it curiously. Inside the box is a dress robe. It's nice and silky to the touch. They are so much better than the maroon ones he had when he was younger. There is a note but he ignores it in favor of feeling up the robes.

"Do you think they will fit?"

"He had your measurements so they should."

"How did he get my measurements!?"

"You are taking him to the wedding aren't you?" Hermione dodges the question.

Ron pauses and bites his lip.

"Maybe? I mean I still have what five-"

"Six months until the hopeful date. However, that depends on Harry's work schedule and Ginny's," Hermione says.

"Exactly, six months. That's a bit in the future don't you think?"

"Ron..."

Ron hunches up his shoulders and looks up at Hermione.

"He won't be happy. He was pissed when he figured out I was buddies with Draco for a bit during fourth year. He'll be more than pissed if I bring Draco..."

"Then introduce Draco to your family. See how they react. Anyone with eyes can see that you are falling in love him," she says going over to Ron and running her hand through his hair, "You want him to be part of your life right?"

Ron nods his head hesitantly.

"Yeah."

"Then you need to do this. You deserve to be happy."

"You keep repeating that."

"I'll stop when you believe it," she says giving the top of his head a kiss. He swats at her playfully.

Two days later there is a knock on the door and Ron goes to open it. He's expecting George or maybe Charlie to be standing there, ready to drag him out for another day of venue hopping, looking for the perfect one for Harry's bachelor party. Draco is standing there dressed in semi fancy clothing instead of the two that he is expecting. Ron tilts his head.

"Draco?"

Draco clears his throat.

"I'm taking it you did not get the note?"

"Note?"

"Draco! You're early! Come in, Ronald don't just stand there let him in," Hermione swoops in and ushers the two males into the flat. She sets them up with food and drinks and then leaves.

"She's as subtle as a Blast-Ended Skewt," Draco remarks once she is all the way out of the flat. Ron laughs.

"Yeah... So what note were you talking about?"

"The one that I left in the present."

Ron blushes.

"You didn't read it did you."

"No..."

Draco snorts and shakes his head and Ron watches him closely. Once upon a time Draco would have gotten angry at something like that and Draco's anger was like a cold flame. Only Draco just smiles slightly, almost shyly but that can't be can it.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me. No where too fancy but better than the dives we've been running into each other at."

Ron shifts slightly, his fingers twitching with the want to reach up and scratch at his neck.

"That... that would be nice..."

"Things will be better than fourth year," Draco says like a promise.

" _You what!?"_

" _Made up with Harry. He didn't lie. No way would Harry want to do something like that."_

" _Weasel he is a show off and a pompous ass of course he would lie about wanting to do something like that."_

" _You're a show off and a pompous ass does that mean you lied about something too?"_

" _I always knew you were too slow to understand certain social things but really Weasel... Go away before they find you hexed."_

" _Draco..."_

" _No! You have to choose one of us! I could stomach sharing you with that... Granger as she clearly likes Krum but not with Potter."_

" _Then I choose Harry. And you're wrong. Hermione doesn't like Krum. She doesn't like idiots."_

" _Then why is she friends with you?"_

Ron jumps a little when he feels someone settle down beside him. Draco is looking at him seriously, taking every little detail in.

"I'm still a pompous, show off asshole and I'll likely piss you off more than once."

"I'm still a bit slow on social cues."

They spend that night in the flat, just enjoying each others company. When Hermione comes in that night she finds them passed out on the couch, evidence of a Wizard chess game and drinking on the end table. She laughs to herself and commits the image to her memory, she will have to buy a camera if Draco keeps coming around... It's been too long since she has seen Ron so relaxed. She tries not to think that the last time Draco spent the night Ron didn't have a nightmare either but in the morning it's obvious that Draco does something for her friend.

Days turn to weeks and first dates become second dates become habit. Hermione still isn't too fond of Draco but Ron can see that she is happy for him. It's perfect.

"Do you want to be my plus one to the wedding?" he asks on lazy Saturday about a month away from the wedding. Hermione is sipping at her tea, occasionally glancing at the clock on their wall and Draco who had just taken a bite of food starts to choke. Ron smacks Draco's back hoping to help dislodge the blockage while Hermione rolls her eyes fondly before casting a spell to help.

"Why are you so shocked? I thought the dress robes were you hinting you wanted to go!"

"They were me buying you something nice not me trying to badger you into taking me Weasel."

"So... you don't want to go?"

"That is not what I said."

"Good. So you are up to visiting my parents right? Ginny is going to be there."

Draco pales and takes a quick sip of his tea. Ron waits for an answer, dreading it all the same. Was it too soon? Should he not asked at all? While his attention is on Draco he misses Hermione stare down Draco herself and tap her wand, which was still out almost threateningly.

"Will they want me there? I'm pretty high on their jinx list."

"You were pretty high on 'Mione's too but you still come over."

Draco chuckles.

"Yes well there is only one of Kitty here and there are many of your family."

Ron feels his concern go down at the use of Hermione's newest nickname. Hermione of course hates the fact that her oops during second year was told to the blond but got Ron back by telling Draco of Ron's fear of spiders.

"She'll be coming too once she picks up Viktor."

"Don't worry Draco I'll protect you," Hermione deadpans, laughing when Draco actually looks relieved.

"Are... are we going today?"

"I was hoping to. We can wait until tomorrow. And you don't have to spend the night. We can leave after dinner."

Draco reaches out and gently takes Ron's hand.

"Just let me pack and I'll stay as long as you want me too."

Ron flushes and mumbles something under his breath. Draco smiles, lifts the hand he is holding to his lips and kisses it.

"Alright! Enough, get a room," Hermione snaps playfully.

The rest of breakfast passes too quickly for Ron, who despite putting on a brave face for Draco is fearing how his parents, his siblings will react. He uses the time that Draco leaves to pack for a few days to get his breathing under control. He's taking a big step, reaching out for something for himself. He can do this. He can. He can. He can't oh Merlin he can't do this. What if his parents kick him out? What if Draco's presence throws Percy into a fit? So many damn what ifs. Hermione is gone so there isn't anyone there to stop his frantic scratching as he goes over everything that could go wrong. He doesn't hear the frantic knocking on the front door nor the door being spelled open. Vaguely he feels someone grabbing his hands and taking away the hurt but he's too lost in mind. Arms wrap around him and ground him but it isn't enough to pull him out of it all the way. Slowly he returns to the present and he takes deep breaths.

"Are you back with me Weasel?"

"Yeah... How..."

"Kitty gave me a bracelet. Told me it'd let me know if something was happening with you. Are you sure you want to go? This-"

"I want to. I want to do something for me, for us..."

"But you're scared."

"Yeah..."

"Hey we will have Hermione on our side."

"And George."

"And George?"

Ron nods his head and gives Draco a sheepish smile.

"He's seen my Marks. As has Percy but he was the one to tell what they were."

In the muggle world Marks are guarded, protected and cherished or at least that is what Hermione told him long ago, only family gets to see them if they are in places that can be covered up. In the Wizarding world things are a bit different, especially with pure blood families. The showing of a Mark is a sign of trust, even amongst family members. A sign of shared pain or understanding should the Marks be shown during times of pain. Ron bites his lip.

"Would you like to read them?" he asks tilting his head. Draco looks down at the neat Times New Roman font that is a dark emerald green out lined in silver, his heart aching at the words. Slowly he leans down and places a kiss on them. Almost hesitantly Ron tilts his head to the other side, the side with Harry's writing. He feels Draco stiffen and regrets showing it but then there are soft lips on his neck and the arms holding him tighten.

"I'm sorry Weasel."

"Don't be," Ron says softly. Draco kisses Ron's temple and they separate.

"No matter what I'm here to stay."

"Good."

With that the grab hands. For better or worse they are going to be together. The first challenge as a couple, the Weasley family. They decide to go the muggle way to the Burrow, to give the other more time to center themselves. Ron takes a deep breath when they get within eyesight of the Burrow knowing that the clock that his mother watches like a hawk will let her know he is here. Sure enough the front door is thrown open and he is dragged into the house.

His mother smothers him in love and he lets her, melting into her hold.

"You must come home more often Ronald. I miss you."

"I'm sorry mum... Maybe we can come over more often."

"We?"

He steps back and smiles bashfully.

"Did you and Hermione ge- Oh!"

Ron watches as his mother's lips thin into a grimace. Behind him he can hear the general clamor of his family slowly quieting down. Draco is standing in the doorway looking as uncomfortable as Ron is starting to feel. Ron moves over to Draco and grabs his hand. He looks at her, at the entire family, minus Ginny, who are staring at them. It's hard to keep his breathing calm as they continue to say nothing. Draco shifts them, pressing on of Ron's hands against his side and wrapping his arm around to grab the other effectively keeping Ron from scratching his neck. George catches the move and smiles approvingly.

"Well are we going to stare them down or invite them to eat?" he asks walking over Draco and smacks his shoulder. Still looking reserved Molly ushers the two further into the house.

"Where is Ginny?"

"Not here yet. Should be here before dinner though. Shame Harry couldn't make it. He works so hard," Molly says giving Draco a look. She remembers her boys complaining about Draco when they were younger. Draco stays quiet. Percy is watching them with a small, happy smile. Conversation is stilted and the silence is almost painful. Part of Ron wonders what they are seeing, what they are thinking. Are they seeing Draco or are they seeing Lucius. Are they remembering the past? He can't blame them for their hesitance, you can claim to forgive a person, see that they are changing and still be wary. That's how you stay alive. Then the subject of Quidditch is brought up and the ice breaks though his mother seems completely bored with it. She leaves to go start cooking lunch and Ron follows her leaving Draco behind.

"Mum?"

Molly sighs softly.

"I'm trying to wrap my head around this. For over seven years I listened to you and Harry complain about that boy. He was a Death Eater. His father ruined your father's job. And now? Now you two are dating. Couldn't you have told me in a letter before dropping by?"

Ron shrugs.

"Thought it would be better for me to do it face to face. That way you could see I was serious," he tells her, moving to help her cook, "He's changed you know? Still snarky, pompous and a complete ass at times but... he makes me laugh mum."

Molly stops what she is doing and stares at her baby boy. She knows that tone of voice, she uses it when talking about Arthur. With another sigh she moves over to Ron and hugs him.

"I'll give him a chance then. But no promises."

Lunch goes over without a hitch and Ron is feeling better about bringing Draco to the wedding. Even Percy is actively talking to Draco. He notices that Draco gives Charlie worried glances, who just grins widely at the blond. Draco refuses to tell why. Hermione shows up a little bit after lunch flushed and smiling dragging Krum behind her. Fluer captures Draco's attention and they get into an intense talk that leaves Bill and Ron lost. Then there is a noise from the fireplace and Ginny steps out with a laugh. She's radiant and glowing and Ron can't help but to smile. Ruthlessly squashing down any lingering hurt and jealousy. The smile leaves Ginny's face almost as soon as she spots Draco.

"What is _he_ doing here?" she asks.

"Spending time with his boyfriend's family," Percy tells her, bringing everyone back to a time when Percy was himself. Ginny raises an eyebrow.

"I thought you and Wood..."

"Not me," Percy says with a sigh, though his face tinges just a bit.

"He's here with me Gin," Ron says. He refuses to cringe, to hunch up, to allow the darker thoughts in his head to win. Ginny stares at him and then at Draco.

"Has he hexed you?"

"No."

"Have you hexed him?"

"No!"

Ginny hums slightly, narrowing her eyes.

"He better not look better than me at my wedding... And you have to tell Harry he's coming."

Ron laughs.

"Deal."

The rest of the evening passes with ease. It gives him hope that the wedding will go smoothly. He's in such a good mood he barely protests Draco having to sleep out in the front room instead of with him. Percy offers to let Draco room with him as does Charlie. The way Draco literally jumps to Percy's side gets a laugh out of Ron.

When they leave two days later Ron is smiling and laughing with Draco's arm around his waist. He means to send an owl, pick up the phone that Hermione insisted be installed in their flat, but life gets away from him. A huge order comes into the shop that has George and him scrambling to fill it. It takes three out of the four weeks until the wedding. And then he gets pulled into the Best Man duties and then it's the Bachelor Party and then it's the wedding.

He paces his room agitatedly, Draco is sitting on his bed watching him.

"I can't believe I forgot to tell him! Merlin I am such an idiot."

Draco rolls his eyes.

"It's not going to be that big of a deal Weasel. He's more forgiving and he seemed pretty good with me when he saved my life," he tells his frantic lover, "Besides I thought it was the bride or groom who was supposed to get cold feet not the best man."

"I'm not getting cold feet!" Ron feels his voice crack and winces, "I am not getting cold feet. And normally yeah I'm sure Harry would be very calm but he's been not only busy with his job but Ginny's was as well."

The blond stands and walks over to Ron.

"Just breath Weasel. Get dressed and what happens, happens."

"You'll be there."

"Of course. Do you think I'd let Potter chase me away from you?"

"Ask me after the wedding," Ron jokes weakly. Draco laughs softly and kisses Ron.

"Okay."

Feeling calmed down Ron undresses quickly though his attempts at getting redressed as Draco comes up behind him. Long fingers stroke the long scars on his back.

"What happened?"

" _Leave him alone!"_

" _Oh come now. I just want to play with him. If he's lucky I'll bite him just like I plan to do with the mudblood."_

" _I don't know anything I swear."_

" _Your mouth says one thing but your scent says another. I know who you belong to. Such a whore, giving your heart to more than one person completely."_

"Werewolves can apparently smell Soulmates," Ron says with a shiver, "He could tell I was yours."

Draco grimaces.

"That is what the screaming was... I thought I heard something under Kitty's screaming. I'm sorry Weasel."

"It's fine Draco."

"It's not. Don't say anything that happened in that war was fine just because you survived," Draco snaps before looking away. Ron smiles tightly at him.

"I know that Draco. Believe me. But there was nothing you could have done at the time to stop what Greyback did. You would have gotten hurt if you tried. Now let me get dressed."

With a nod Draco steps back. He watches Ron get dressed and when he is sweeps him into a hug. Ron hugs him back.

"Come on Ferret we have a wedding to go to."

The wedding much like Bill's to Fluer is grand and beautiful, just like his sister deserves. Hermione and Krum look dashing as they greet Ron and Draco at the main tents opening. They share smiles and split, Hermione to find Ginny and Ron to find Harry. He finds him in the groom room pacing muttering the words to his vows. For a moment he stops and just takes in Harry. Merlin he looks so damned handsome in his robes. His hair is for once behaving. With a thick swallow he shoves those thoughts away. He is the best friend, the brother of the bride. Harry is happy with Ginny. And Ginny is happy with Harry. So he clears his throat and does the best he can to calm Harry down. To make sure that he doesn't have second thoughts.

The wedding goes so slowly. Allowing him to get lost in his thoughts as the preacher drones on. Ginny looks so radiant. The white dress that Ginny ends up choosing fits her like a glove. Fits her almost too well, he has to fight the urge to cover her up. And Merlin, Harry. Harry is staring at Ginny with all the love that he had hoped for. His Marks tingling slightly, it's in his mind he knows, but he searches out the crowd for Draco. The blond is standing in the back and Ron feels the breath be knocked out of his chest. Draco is looking at him the same way that Harry is looking at Ginny. When Draco catches him staring he smirks and raises an eyebrow at him. Ron smiles and tunes back in on his sister, who is using Quidditch analogies for her vows. Harry is grinning like a fool and when it his turn he quotes the poem she wrote in her first year. Something deep inside him loosens. No matter how jealous he is that Ginny was able to show her love, was able to win Harry's love, this is what he wants for her. Her to be happy. The two kiss and he makes gagging sounds that has everyone laughing. And that is when Harry notices Draco, or at least Ron thinks that is when Harry spots Draco because he frowns a bit.

But he doesn't say anything so Ron lets out a breath thinking everything is going to be okay. Draco is at his side and Harry is at Ginny's and it's time for the speeches and dances and cake. Draco smiles at him encouragingly as he stands.

"So as Harry's Best Man it's my job to talk about him right? Which is hard because he's Harry. Who doesn't know Harry? But then I thought. Some of you only know Harry not _Harry_. Not the scared kid who didn't know how to get into Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Not the kid who weathered a poor boys endless curiosity about tactless things. The boy who had the chance to be popular, be powerful and choose the odd balls. The wonderful kid who without hesitation slipped a handmade jumper over his head with pride. _Harry_ who risked his life to save the woman, my sister, he has married. Harry, you are a great man, a wonderful man and my sister is a wonderful woman. You two deserve to be happy. Any fool with eyes can see the love that pours out of you, only a fool would think you wouldn't get married. It's disgusting sometimes how happy you too are. And despite the War or maybe because of it, you two are going to have your happily ever after. May the rest of us wankers have a chance," Ron says slowly looking directly at Harry. His heart is breaking as he says it, with this speech he is letting go of his emotions. He won't chance hurting Harry or Ginny or Draco. With a small smile he raises his glass to Harry. Draco plants a small kiss on his cheek when he sits down. Hermione being Ginny's Maid of Honor stands to give her speech.

After the speeches the fun begins. Dancing and cake and general merrymaking. Ron is loving it dancing with everyone, Draco, his mother, his sister, Hermione, Angelina and on one remarkable occasion Krum. He's laughing and dancing with George when he hears it. Ginny using her 'listen to me now or be hexed' voice and his heart stops for a moment. He glances around the tent and spots Harry and Draco nose to nose.

"Shite," he mutters making his way through the growing crowd. Ginny is looking angry and flustered and it makes something in his gut twist.

"What's going on?" He asks.

"He was being rude," Harry snaps.

"All I said was that I'd wear the dress better because clearly I am looking better than her today," Draco says calmly, "And after that I said she was free to hex me because of it as it was implied she would do."

"He called her Ginge!"

"It's a nickname and he was joking with her. Please calm down Harry. It's your wedding."

"You're taking his side?"

"There isn't a side to take!"

"Look if it will stop the fight I will leave. I'm not going to ruin Ginge's day. Her and Kitty may hex me," Draco tells Ron who is looking close to exploding.

"You shouldn't have too."

"Why is he even here?" Harry demands.

"You didn't tell him?" Ginny asks exasperated. Ron cringes.

"Work got busy! I was going to tell him... Why don't we move this?"

Harry looks around, notices all the staring and cringes. He looks at Ginny who is glaring at him and hunches up his shoulders before nodding. Grabbing Ron's shoulder the two walk out of the tent. Over his shoulder Ron sees Ginny keep Draco from following which Ron is thankful for.

"What didn't you tell me?" Harry asks getting straight to the heart of everything.

"I'm dating Draco. Have been for about six months. We're taking it slow but it's nice," Ron says softly.

"You've been dating Draco for six months? What about Hermione?"

"She helped get us together," Ron admits sheepishly.

"Why him?"

"Why not him?"

"There are about seven years worth of reasons why Ron. You hated him more than me."

Ron flushes and coughs.

"Don't know if I'd call it hate... Unresolved tension."

"Has he jinxed you? Messed with your memory?"

"No. Merlin Harry what's got into you?"

"I don't know, maybe my best friend shows up at my wedding with someone he used to mutter threats to under his breath. And then that best friend defends said person when he insults his sister. Oh and lets not forget that apparently he's been _dating_ said person for sixth months. Why didn't you tell me when you first started dating him?"

"I didn't think I had to tell you everything I did in my life!"

"You don't!"

"Then why does it matter?"

"Because it's Malfoy! His bloody Aunt tortured Hermione and _killed_ Sirius or did you forget that!?"

"The sins of his family aren't his! You were the one who first gave him forgiveness have you changed your mind?... Well?"

Harry looks away, his hands are clenching.

"Harry... Talk to me please."

"It's Draco, Ron."

"I know. And while he is still an ass some days he's also good. He's my happy ending."

Harry snorts disbelievingly.

"Don't delude yourself Ron."

Ron takes a deep breath, he won't punch Harry, he won't.

"I'm not deluding myself, Harry. I'm not," he says running his hands through his hair. He looks up at Harry almost pleadingly wanting Harry to understand.

"If you think Draco loves you, you are stupider than Draco ever thought you were. You saw him in school before he became a Death Eater. Do you think that's changed? You said it yourself, he's an ass."

Ron shakes his head in frustration.

"Fuck you Harry, you got your happy ending now let me have mine," he whispers shakily.

Harry recoils, his face flaming.

"Draco won't be a happy ending!"

With a full body shake Ron turns around and walks back to the tent. He enters, finds Ginny, tells her goodbye with a kiss on the top of her head, Draco is at his side holding him. They walk out ignoring Harry who had come in. His neck is burning but not to the point where it feels as if it's on fire. Was there ever a case where the words were said but a Soulmate didn't die? Was he going to die and leave Draco alone? Merlin he didn't want that. He really didn't want that. How they get to his flat he doesn't know. All he knows is that his world is breaking. Draco is there in front of him, wiping away his tears.

"It's okay Weasel. I'm here. I'm here. Let it all out," Draco whispers and Ron wants to laugh. The person his best mate said wouldn't be his happy ending is still with him. Holding him while he cries and he has been told he's an ugly crier with snot and drool. When his tears have run out and he's left feeling empty Draco pulls of his shirt and there right above his heart are two phrases. Ron runs his fingers over the words, he recognizes his own writing and Harry's. Draco talks in a soft voice, sharing memories from his life. Most are of his mother, he avoids his father and Aunt completely. Ron appreciates it as he relaxes in Draco's arms. Slowly he falls asleep and he dreams. Actually dreams, no nightmares, no demon memories tormenting him, actual dreams of a happy life.

Later that night Hermione comes in with Krum. The frizzy haired Witch seeks out her friend and stops short when she sees them. Asleep on the bed. Ron looks so small despite his height and Draco has a possessive hand in Ron's hair. She jumps slightly when she hears a click.

"Sorry. Is not good?" Viktor asks holding a small camera. He used it to take photos of the wedding. She smiles.

"Is very good."

"Good."

That picture will be the first of many to be taken, to be placed in an album. A month passes before Hermione approaches him. The way she moves puts him on edge.

"Harry… Merlin I can't believe I've been reduced to this again," she starts off and Ron cuts her off.

"Hermione you don't have to be an owl. You can tell him I'm alive," he tells her, "or you can just let him stew."

She laughs and cups his face.

"When did you get so smart?"

"When I started to listen to you."

They laugh and Ron is happy to see her smile. She removes her hand from his face.

"He was wondering about you. Ginny is pissed at him."

"Tell her not to be. Please. I don't want to ruin their marriage."

Hermione sighs deeply before nodding her head. Ron grimaces as he realizes what he said.

"If you want to. Merlin I'm sucking at not letting you be an owl aren't I?" Ron groans.

"It's okay Ron. How are you? You haven't been in the flat."

Ron beams, his face turning red.

"I've been staying at Draco's. They sold the manor yeah know. He has a flat in the pricier part of London… If… I was…"

"You want to move in with him?"

"He wants to find a home, stop living with his mum…"

The rest of what he is said is cut off by an exuberant Hermione.

"You don't have to explain. I'm so happy for you!"

It's amazing how wonderful life can be, Ron thinks as he looks at the small two bedroom home with a small yard. It's close to his parents own home. Draco grins at him hopefully. This is their new start. Hand in hand they walk into the wooden house. Every so often Hermione will pop in to say hello and to tell him that no his sister hasn't killed Harry and isn't lying to him. She then goes to tell Harry that he is still alive. It's almost painful how stretched their friendship is. But he has Draco so he doesn't feel as empty as he should with one Soulmate hating him or at least having said the last words to him. It's peaceful and more than Ron ever thought he'd get. Hermione and Harry were destined for greatness. He always wanted it but being the youngest boy of six he knew it wouldn't be as easy as wishing. But now he has it. It may not be the same greatness that he dreamed of, he's not famous, he's not on a Quidditch team, he's living with his boyfriend in a small home sleeping without nightmares and it's all he ever wants.

Until six months after Ginny's wedding. They are at his mother's place when his mom says something that nearly gives him a heart attack.

"Did you know, some of your uncles had the gene?"

"What gene?" Draco asks pounding on Ron's back. Molly looks shocked before she gives the blond a soft look.

"Did you parents not tell you? Us purebloods, because of our strong magic or at least that is what some our healers think, caused a mutation in a select portion of us. It's recessive so that cuts the numbers even more," Molly rambles, Arthur clears his throat.

"Oh sorry. It just fascinated me. Anyways, basically dearie some pureblood males can have babies."

Percy blinks from his place at the table. He's been more active since the wedding, Ron's inside source aka Hermione, tells him that Percy got a kiss from a special someone.

"If it's recessive that means that for it to be passed on you and mum have to be carriers or have it… If you both are carriers then there is…"

"I have it, I was tested with my brothers. Wanted to know for my kids," Molly says, "so it's very likely my kids have it… You've been using protection right?"

"Mum!"

That night was the first night they had sex and yes the did in fact use protection. But even protection can fail. Ron with a growing fondness of muggle traditions, much to the amusement of his dad, video tapes nearly everything. Draco handles it all with a smile mainly because the face Ron makes when their magic causes some of the more temperamental pieces of technology. Then two months later Ron starts to throw up. The ensuing trip to St. Mungo is stressful and embarrassing when he finds out he's pregnant. It doesn't help that his mum was with him, he was scared and Draco was working so she was his only other choice. That night he paces the floor of the kitchen. He tries to figure out how he will tell Draco all the worry flies out when he sees Draco though. His mum would call it overly romantic but when Draco smiles and swings him around he thinks it's justified. Molly and Narcissa are just as excited, though both of them ignore the numerous medical problems that come with a male pregnancy. Ron is pretty sure he's on cloud nine. He can't wait for Hermione to visit to tell her the news. Later when he's in bed with Draco, tired from all the talking and premature belly rubs, he lets himself worry. So much can go wrong, so much is out of his control

"Do you care what gender the baby is?" He asks sleepily. Draco runs his hands through Ron's hair.

"I don't think I would care. There is a high mathematical chance it will be a boy. We know how to handle boys," Draco murmurs softly. Ron can hear the happy sound deep in Draco's throat as the blond cuddles into him. A sleepy grin spreads at the thought of a little boy running around with Draco's looks and his personality, of a little girl who looks like him but then a dark thought enters his mind.

"There is a chance that… That our baby may not be a baby," Ron whispers softly. Mathematically speaking there is a fifty percent chance for their baby to be male, twenty five percent chance that the baby could be a girl and another chance that the baby would be YY which would mean a mass of cells with no life. His shoulders quiver at the thought.

"Don't. We will have a baby. And I will be here always."

"Always?"

"Always. Now sleep Weasel."

Hermione shows up a week later. It's a rainy spring day and Ron is out front in the garden. If he's honest he's horrible at planting things but George is being over protective and won't let him work so he's trying to find something to keep his mind occupied. The first words out of Hermione's mouth proves that she has been talking to his mother.

"You're pregnant!?"

"I am."

"That's brilliant! I get to plan the baby shower."

Ron laughs and for the rest of her visit they talk babies, Hermione does most of the talking, her eyes wide with excitement and her hands reach out to touch his stomach.

"How do you think Harry is going to take this?" Ron asks softly at the end of it. Hermione places her hands on his shoulders.

"He's coming around Ron. Just give him time."

Ron nods his head and smiles a little smile before he excuses himself. He doesn't see Draco frown. Nor does he see the possessive but thoughtful look that enters his eyes. Instead he goes outside and enjoys the fresh air for a bit. He misses his best friend. He never thought there could be anything that would ever ruin their friendship.

" _You're my best mate, you know that right?"_

" _Oh course I do Ron."_

" _I'll always be here for you, even if I'm pissed at you."_

" _I noticed. Even if you try to be sneaky about it. I mean who else would encourage Hagrid to break the rules for me?"_

"Ron?"

"What do you think about the name Rose if it's a girl?" Ron asks, not looking around. The voice that spoke before was male so it had to be Draco but that doesn't mean that Hermione didn't follow.

"If she's a red head it will fit perfectly," Draco speaks up before he steps next to Ron.

"Do you have any names?"

"Scorpius."

"Scorpius?" Hermione asks curiously and Draco blushes.

"It sounds cool," he mutters and Ron laughs.

"I like it. Rose and Scorpius."

The two share a look that has Hermione internally cooing. She bids them goodbye shortly after.

"I'll see what I can do about that favor Malfoy," she calls over her shoulder. Ron gives Draco a curious look that Draco ignores. Instead he pulls Ron inside with a leer. Days come and go and Ron gets better at gardening and he convinces the prim and proper Draco, and Draco's mother when she pops in, to garden with him. Another thing that he really enjoys is taking walks. While they are close to his parents they are also far enough away that he can walk for a good while before running into a neighbor. In the new house his nightmares happen less and less but on nights of the full moon he can barely bring himself to think about sleeping. It's during one of these nights that he feels the baby move. He's twenty two weeks along and the movement settles something in him. He has had his first ultrasound of course, the one that tells him how far along he is but they had a hard time finding the baby's heartbeat. The doctors told him that it was okay, that will male pregnancies it was completely normal but they wanted him to come back regularly. Heartbeats are only circumstantial in his mind though, how do the doctors know it's the baby's heartbeat they are hearing and not his? But movement, movement is proof. Proof that he will be a dad. He smiles tiredly down at his stomach.

"Hey there little one," he whispers. Draco is sleeping peacefully next to him and Ron lets out a breath.

"You know little one your papa and I, we had a hard life. But you won't. You won't have to worry about Wars. When you get your Mark we'll help you, I'll make sure you won't be as hesitant as I was about talking to your parents. We won't care about what gender you prefer," Ron tells the baby growing in his stomach. He doesn't say what is actually playing in his mind. Doesn't speak of the nightmares he has of Fenrir getting more than the scent of his Marks off of him, of him breaking because of the War, of him never being enough for anything. He doesn't speak of the dark things because the baby will have a happy life.

"Can the baby hear you this early?" Draco asks sleepily waking to Ron telling the baby a story of the happier times in Hogwarts. Ron's hand twitches giving away his surprise at Draco speaking.

"I... I don't know."

The blond grins and places a kiss on Ron's stomach. They lay together, Draco's hand rubbing patterns on the baby bump.

"Do you think he's really dead?"

"Who?"

"Greyback. Do you think he's really dead?"

"He has to be right? Surely he would have caused some chaos by now right?"

Ron shrugs and snuggles in Draco.

"I hope so," the ginger mutters.

"As do I. Now sleep, I have a surprise for you that will be here tomorrow."

"Is it a fun surprise?"

"Just sleep."

And Ron tries to sleep, he does. But like every full moon night Fenrir Greyback invades his dreams. The werewolf casting creative spell after creative spell that has his back arching, his throat constricting as he screams out in pain. The sadistic bastard is trying to get him to "give up his Marks" to confirm what the werewolf's nose already told him. It hadn't lasted long, Greyback had been called back upstairs and eventually they had escaped but the time he had suffered under the ministrations of Fenrir still haunts him. So Ron is up when the sun rises above the sky line. Draco doesn't go into work like he normally does and instead stays with him the entire morning. It's nice and Ron wonders if that is the surprise that Draco mentioned the night before. By the time that noon rolls around Ron is more than ready for a nap and that is when the knocking comes. Draco is up and at the door before Ron can sit up from his sprawled position on the couch.

"Glad you could make it," he hears Draco say though he doesn't sound very glad.

"Malfoy."

Ron swallows thickly and forces himself to sit up. He knows that voice! It's Harry. What is Harry doing here? He wonders biting his lip as his best friend walks into the front room followed by his lover. The two of them stare each other down, neither saying a word. For Ron the words get stuck in his throat. Part of him wants to yell, to demand why the hell Harry thinks he can just prance right back into his life, why Harry chose now of all times to come back another part of him just wants to hug his best friend. So the words don't come out, instead he nods at Harry and tries to smile. Harry is frowning at him, his green eyes drinking in his appearance. Draco looks uncomfortable to Ron and yet he still tries to get the two to talk. To do something other than stare at each other. It doesn't work. Harry refuses to say anything and Ron wants Harry to talk first. And maybe that is petty of Ron, to make Harry bridge the gap, to take back the words he said, to break the stigma, to prove to Ron that the last words harry would ever say to him is how his boyfriend won't be a happy ending. But Harry doesn't talk to him, he talks to Draco. Harry barely even looks over at Ron.

Ron feels sick the longer that Harry ignores him so he stands, one hand going to his stomach, the other to the arm of the couch.

"I'm going for a walk," he tells Draco, kissing the blond on the cheek. He tells himself that it doesn't hurt that Harry looks away when he tries to catch his eyes. So defeated, he slinks out of his own home and down the lane. He walks until his legs hurt and he sits down on the grass. How sad is it that he gets chased out of his own home? He snorts at himself and laying back on the soft grass he lets the warm sun and gentle breeze lull him to sleep. When he wakes it is dark and he cringes. Draco is not going to be happy with him. So he stands, dusts himself off and starts to go home. Walking home at night, alone is different and Ron jumps at every little sound, laughing at himself when it turns out to be nothing. He takes a deep breath trying to ground himself. The sound that escapes his mouth when hands land on his shoulders is neither manly not quiet and he deserves the laughter he gets from Draco.

"Oh shut up," he mutters fondly.

"Sorry, sorry," Draco says not looking sorry at all but then his face softens, "I got worried when you didn't come back. You left me with Potter. At least when you were there I could imagine doing things to you."

Ron rolls his eyes and pushes on Draco's shoulder. Side by side they walk toward home, Ron is less jumpy with someone at his side.

"So Harry was my surprise?"

"Yes. I was hoping that since he accepted the invitation to the house he would talk to you. Instead he small talks me. _Small talks_ Ron. And when you left he started grilling me like I was a suspect! Don't leave me alone with me him again Weasel. I don't know if I could handle it."

Ron throws back his head and laughs loudly. The full moon light gives them enough visibility to make it home. They're halfway there when the howling begins. Ron flashes back to year three when they thought Sirius was a killer, when they learned that Remus was a werwolf. _Run,_ his mind whispers, _just run. Get home_. Draco voices what his mind is whispering and they both start to run. Draco has his wand out ready to fight and Ron realizes with a lurch that he left his at home. He swears lowly and hopes that he can make it. Only to stumble, to cry out in pain as his stomach seizes and cramps. His lungs refuse to work as fire spreads throughout his abdomen. All of his focus is on the pain, what it could mean that he doesn't hear the closing howls nor Draco yelling. Something hits him like a train and a new burning attacks his nerves. He screams shrilly and starts to fight off the furry body that is biting, tearing, clawing at him desperate to stay alive. Then it leaves him, gasping, panting, crying and he hears Draco let out a scream. He hears the sounds of a scuffle and Draco letting out cries of pain. He wants to help, he wants to do something other than lay there and be in pain.

"Get away from him you son of a bitch," he hears Draco snarl before the sky lights up with green light and he thinks that he heard the killing curse be uttered. Then Draco is there above him. His blond is bleeding, there are claw marks on his face and he can see a bite mark on Draco's throat. Ron lets out a whine as he is jostled.

"Ron? Ron look at me. Weasel please."

And he tries, oh how he tries to keep his eyes on him. But... but he's so tired and he hurts and wouldn't it be so easier to sleep?

"No. Come on Weasel no sleeping on me."

"I'm going to die aren't I?" Ron asks with a slur. Draco grimaces.

"No. No you aren't."

Draco starts to move away from Ron and Ron starts to panic.

"Don't leave me alone... Please... I don't want to die alone."

Draco settles back down and hugs Ron to him and Ron lets out a happy sigh. That is better, he's warmer now. There is a hand running through his hair and lips kissing his cheek.

"I won't leave you ever again Weasel," Draco whispers with a sob. Ron smiles and shakily raises a hand to cup Draco's face. Draco turns his head into the hand and kisses it. With one last shuddering breath Ron closes his eyes. He can hear Fred calling to him, telling him it's time. _I'm coming Fred. Got a lot of stuff to tell you._


End file.
